


Wish You Well

by iwaseliteonce



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaseliteonce/pseuds/iwaseliteonce
Summary: The smell, it’s becoming too much. God, it’s everywhere.





	Wish You Well

The smell, it’s becoming too much. God, it’s everywhere. 

 

————————

 

Waverly Earp walked into Nicole’s house, ready to jump right into a full blown conversation, ready to spray energetic words about her day, with and without Wynonna, in the general direction of her girlfriend. Then, the smell in the air, it took over and shifted the gears in Waverly’s mind. 

 

Double clutch

Sudden and complete stop.

Record scratch.

 

All Waverly knew and understood in the world was the room where her feet sunk down into hardwood, and the all-consuming scent in the air. 

 

Clean. 

 

Nicole Haught was showering, and the whole damn house smelled... different.

 

Good different; but, different, nonetheless. The sometimes figgy, sometimes warm spice smell she knew so well, the scent that lingered on Nicole’s shower warmed skin for hours, wasn’t lingering in the halls and room as it normally did. 

 

Today, the scent had changed. Nicole had changed her body soap. 

 

Waverly sucked in a deep breath, held it, and wondered. Why the change? 

 

“Wave. Hey.” 

 

Reality checked Waverly in the jaw, throwing her head around, toward the open bathroom door and the wall of steam billowing out into the hallway. 

 

“H-hey.”

 

“Didn’t think you’d be here yet. Just gimme a sec, yeah?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

Assaulted. Her nose was being assaulted in endless waves as the redhead slid by, now moving towards the bedroom. The bathroom and bedroom doors both stayed open, and the smell, it was everywhere. 

 

Hanging, catching, lingering in every nook and cranny within the house. 

 

_ Everywhere.  _

 

Nicole stepped out of the bedroom and into Waverly’s line of sight. 

 

Everything changed. The world melted. The room spun and spun and spun like a carnival ride Waverly hadn’t planned on test driving. Everything was a mess of topsy turvy neon fluorescence. 

 

It was too much. 

 

And the smell, that damn smell, it was still there. It was heavy, seeming to strengthen and flex its ability to make Waverly lean into it and choke on a throaty whimper. She knew. That smell, it would only be stronger in the crook of Nicole’s soft neck. 

 

She needed to know the scent. Intimately. 

 

Waverly dragged her eyes up her girlfriend’s frame, and let her eyebrow rise high. A growing smile and gentle nod greeted her request. Accepted. She accepted a warm hug from her fresh, clean girlfriend, and sighed heavily. She inhaled deeply, burying her nose into her favorite spot, the place where Nicole’s neck and shoulder met. Her spot. Waverly breathed, taking the scent in as deeply as her lungs would allow. 

 

She inhaled past the point of filling her lungs and chest with air. On the next exhale, Nicole stiffened. 

 

Oh, crap. 

 

Waverly cringed. She’d groaned, hadn’t she? She’d honest to God groaned directly into the still shower warmed neck of her girlfriend. Her face burned an ever-deepening blush beneath an opaque veil of auburn hair.

 

She was hiding her face in her safe place like a child. Waverly waited, just a beat, maybe two. 

 

Oh, crap. Double crap.  _ Triple crap.  _

 

“Wave, you okay?”

 

“Y-yeah. Why?”

 

“You keep smelling me. And you kinda... well, you, uh, groaned?”

 

Shit. Upgrading to shit. 

 

“I... I did, mhm. You just, you smell different.”

 

“Oh. Is that... is it that bad?”

 

“It’s not,  _ bad _ . It’s just… different. You always smell the same, like Nicole. The change confused me. I guess. You smell like-“

 

No. She can’t say the words aloud.

 

She can’t compare good, sweet, loving Nicole Haught, to stupid, arrogant, chauvinistic Champ Hardy. 

 

She can’t compare the scent of the minty, earthy body soap gracing her girlfriend’s skin, to the nose burning smell of menthol chewing tobacco jammed in between teeth and gums. She can’t compare the perfect soap and skin combination to the smell and taste of a kiss with a boyman with a lip full of dip and little care for anything but nicotine and swapped spit. 

 

She can’t. 

She can’t. 

 

She can’t, right?

 

“Wave? I can stop usin’ the soap if you don’t like it. I just thou-“

 

“I like it. It’s just, well, Champ.”

 

“Champ? Hardy. C-champ Hardy. Fuck. I’ll stop using it, Wave. It’s not a big-“

 

“Cole, I like it. I just had a moment. I remembered the smell, a version of it mostly. Champ was, well, he always had a mouth full of cheap tobacco. His truck had half full dip bottles everywhere. It was always in his teeth, on his hands, smeared on his stupid bedazzled butt jeans. Champ smelled gross usually, like cologne and old chewing tobacco. Always.”

 

Waverly is close now. Skin touching close. Girlfriend appreciating close. 

 

“But you, you smell minty, earthy, better. Kind of herb-y, too. I like it. A lot.”

 

“Oh. You sure? ‘Cause I can switch back to the old soap.”

 

Waverly grins, eyes darkening and fighting to stay focused. She has to keep hard eye contact. 

 

Good, sweet, loving Nicole Haught. 

 

She needs the other version of her girlfriend. The one who is strong, sure and a dirty. Right now. 

 

“Hmm-mmm, don’t you dare.”

 

Fingers slide, dragging across and down the top of collarbone exposed by a dark blue v-neck shirt. Heavy breath catches and hangs in the space between lips. The room darkens and lightens all at once. 

 

Everything changes. It always does when bodies stand close, when they realize the normally small space between has become non-existent. 

 

“We’ll just have to make some new minty smell memories, hmm? Really, really good ones.”

 

“Oh. O-okay. Yeah. Our memories. I can... do that.”

 

“Mmm, good.”

 

Who needs a v-neck shirt, when you can just have all of this skin? Skin seemingly tingling with menthol, skin that’s somehow made of porcelain. 

 

Skin. 

 

Who needs clothes when Nicole, all of Nicole, is hidden beneath them? Who needs anything else; but, miles and miles of silky real estate? 

 

Not Waverly Earp. 

 

She only needs one thing. Now. 

 

————————

 

The smell, it’s becoming too much. God, it’s everywhere. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspiration: Wish You Well by Katie Herzig


End file.
